Bite My Tongue
by MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow
Summary: Based off of the song "Bite My Tongue" by You Me At Six. Clare and Jennifer, a former intern of Asher's, come up with a plan to prove that Asher Shostak sexually harasses his interns. Two-shot...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my attempt at a songfic...**

**This song is called "Bite My Tongue" by You Me At Six (feat. Oli Sykes of Bring Me the Horizon)**

**Enjoy...or not?**

* * *

**_"I hate to break it to you but,_**

**_You're just a lonely star._**

**_I try to bring you down but,_**

**_Our level isn't good enough._**

**_You always do as you please,_**

**_ So I'm going to follow suit and take a seat. _**

**_And watch you fall apart, _**

**_(And watch you fall apart)_**

**_Cause in the end what are you without me? _**

* * *

Clare Edwards sits at The Dot, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Asher Shostak's former intern, Jennifer, who had agreed to assist Clare in the takedown of Asher. Unlike all the other previous interns Asher mentored, Jennifer had admitted to being sexually harassed when she was interning for Mr. Shostak. In her chair, Clare fastly bounces her right leg up and down and stares at the plexiglass front door for The Dot. What time is it, Clare wondered. She takes her eyes of the door, pulls out her phone, and checks the time. It was 3:43. Jennifer had promised to meet Clare here at 3:30. She was over 10 minutes late. Where was she, wondered Clare.

Jennifer parks he car outside the Dot. Full of anger, she gets out off the car, slams the door, and swings her foot at the silver Mustang. She had just left the police station, where she had tried to explain her situation to the police. Of course, they dismissed her report. She, just like Clare, had waited too long. Jennifer was mad. Mad at the officers. Mad at Asher. Mad at herself. She had waited 7 years too late to finally come out with the truth. Asher Shostak had sexually harassed her. When she did, no one believed her. I mean, Who would? She hadn't worked for Asher since she was 18, now 23, why would she be telling them this now. Now she was an adult and if Asher had sexually harass her, she had let it happen, and let it continue.

Jennifer bursts through the doors of The Dot. Clare gives Jennifer a slight smile as she sits down. It fades. Clare can tell that something is not right. "What happened?" Clare asked. "Where were you?"

"The police station trying to tell the cops about Asher." Jennifer answers.

Clare's body straightens. "And..." she says, interested in what happened when Jennifer told the police.

"They don't believe me," Jennifer announced to Clare. Clare knew the feeling. No one had believed her, well no one who could help did.

"What?!" Clare shouted. People start to turn their attention to her. Lowering her voice, she questions, "Why not?"

"I guess I was too late. I waited _too_ long. I should have just gone to the police right after Asher had kissed me. I wish would have told them right after it happened."

Feeling the exact same way, Clare agrees with Jennifer, "Me too." Clare had wished that she would have told someone, the police or Asher's boss or Ms. Oh as soon after he kissed her and she left. But she hadn't. She had just tried to forget and move on. Move on and act as if everything would, the next day, go back to normal.

"So...," Jennifer sighed, "What are we going to do now? How can we take Asher down?"

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to put any pictures on his computer, anymore." Clare mutters. Finding that idea funny, she smiles to herself.

"What'd you say?"

Clare shakes her head. "Nothing." After that, things become silent between the two of them. They sit there, thinking of ways they could prove Asher Shostak was guilty. Guilty of sexually harassing two, or more, of his former interns. Suddenly, Clare's mind conjures up an idea. Jennifer raises her eyebrows. She knows that Clare has thought of something; some way to show everyone who Asher really was.

"What is it?" Jennifer asked Clare with enthusiasm.

"Another intern." Clare states. Jennifer gives her a confused look. Clare continues, "Another intern for Asher Shostak. We could have her get evidence of him trying to seduce her."

"Clare, where are we going to find a person, a person good at journalism, to apply for an internship at the Interpreter, who is willing to go there just to-"

"N-n-n-no," Clare interrupts, "I mean a fake one, undercover. She doesn't actually have to a résumé. She'd just go there when Asher is the only person there. And when Asher tries to make a pass at her, we will have it. On camera or a voice recorder. Either way, we will have it." Jennifer nods her head, agreeing with the Clare's _ingenious_ plan.

"Sounds perfect," Jennifer compliments. "But who'd play the _'intern'_ in this."

* * *

**REVIEW...or not.**

**Whatever floats your boat..**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: In all my stories, I will update when I feel _inspiration_.**

* * *

**_I'll slow this down cause I know that you can't keep up._**  
**_Oh maybe I, maybe I was wrong from the start._**  
**_I might be proud but least I'm proud of something._**  
**_You've taken pride in becoming nothing._**

* * *

_"I know it's a lot to ask of you, but...I-I just don't know who else to ask, right now."_

_"I'll do it."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes Clare. I told you that I'd help you out, and we cannot let him get away with this. If the police aren't listening, I guess we're going to have to do this ourselves."_

_"Thank you." Clare thanked, giving Katie Matlin a gracious hug._

* * *

_[3 days later... 6:04 p.m.]_

Jennifer arrived on the floor of the Toronto interpreter. _Busy, busy, busy,_ she thought as she watched people run around frantically trying to get things done. It was Saturday, a busy day for all newspapers considering the next day was Sunday. Jennifer guided her way to Asher's office; it was easy to figure out what office he was in, everything was glass, see through. She saw Asher typing on his computer, very focused. Jennifer walked over to his office. "Knock knock." she said, knocking on his glass door.

Asher glanced up and smiled, "Hey Jennifer."

"Hey Mr. Shostak."She greeted him, forcing out a smile.

"Ha. Oh, umm...come on in," he said, motioning her to walk inside with is hands. "sit down."

Asher had not seen her for 10 months, now, he was surprised and confused by her unexpected visit. After her internship, Asher left Jennifer alone, but he'd see her every once in a while when journalism awards came up and they both attended.

Jennifer trotted in and sat down on the chair on the other side of Asher's desk; Asher minimized his work. "So," he leaned back in his chair. "What brings you back to the Toronto Interpreter again?"

"Just wanted to see my old mentor." Jennifer lied.

"Oh, how's work?"

"Great."

"But you miss me, right?"

"Yeah." Jennifer responded. Asher grinned. He missed Jennifer, too. He always liked her; he always thought she was beautiful and still feels that way about her. He examined her. Brown eyes; long, brown hair; slim figured; flawless skin; perfect smile. Beautiful. He missed all the fun that he had had with Jennifer. It was fun for him, but not Jennifer. For Jennifer, it was...heartbreaking.

As Asher was checking Jennifer out, Jennifer began coughing. "Need some water?" Asher questioned her; she nodded. Asher stood up, exited his office, and went to get her some water.

Jennifer watched him leave. When he was out of sight, she stopped her fake coughing and reached into her purse.

* * *

_[later that day... 10:24 p.m.]_

Katie, Jennifer, even Clare, thought Clare's plan was a _crazy, _but Clare knew that it was just crazy enough that it could work. Katie was young and attractive, exactly Asher's type. And Clare knew that Katie could commit to the role of a young, aspiring journalist for at least 30 minutes. That's all Clare needed, Katie and Asher alone for 30 minutes, he _would_ make a move if Katie acted desperate.

Katie, Clare, and Jennifer stood in the elevator, waiting for the bell to ding, meaning they'd be on the 4th floor of the building. The Toronto interpreter's. "Asher said that he'd be here all night trying to edit some articles before publishing them." Jennifer informed them. "Katie all you have to do is go in there and follow Clare's plan, well be right out here hiding."

Katie nodded, confirming that she understood what to do.

"Here." Clare held out a recorder and a black, leather briefcase towards Katie. "In the briefcase is just a bunch of articles from the interpreter, which are mostly Asher's; when he asks if you have a résumé, act as if you forgot it."

Katie nods and takes the briefcase and turns on the recorder and puts it in the pocket of her jeans. "What do I do if he does try anyting?"Katie asked.

"Just shout;" Jennifer answered. "Asher will think no one is here, but he wont know we are. We'll be there. We'll be right outside the elevator."

1..2..3..4. _Ding._ They all stepped out of the elevator. Clare and Jennifer stopped. Katie continued walking and went in search of Asher's office. Suddenly she spotted him behind the glass on his computer. His room was the only one with a light on. He was here alone. Katie took a deep breath and walked over to his office.

"Hello," She said, quietly, standing outside his doorway. "Asher Shostak?"

Asher looks up from his computer and at the black-haired girl standing outside his office, and smiles, "Yes. What can I help you with, young lady?"

Katie reluctantly smiles back. "I was wondering about the internship spot, and if it was available since you fired your last one."

"Yes. I have a spot open."

"Really?!" Katie squealed, seeming enthusiastic.

"Yes." Asher assured. "Sit down and we can talk." Katie walked in and sat down. "So," Asher sighed, "for starters, what is your name?"

"K-Kayla, Kayla Moscasso." Katie lied and for a moment she had almost gave him her real name.

"I like your name." He complimented her. _You like a false name, _Katie thought. She said "thanks" and he continued to ask her questions. "What school are you coming from?" he asked.

"Bardell." Katie lied again.

"One of my interns came from there," Asher announced, "Jennifer. She was by far the best and she's quite successful today." Katie's heart sank at the mention of Jennifer's name. "So Kayla, do you have your résumé?"

Katie plopped the briefcase on her lap and looked into it. She scrambled through the papers in it in search of the résumé that she knew was not in there. "Oh no." she panicked, "Crap. I must've left it at home. God!"

"Oh, its okay." Asher soothed.

"No it's not." she denied, "I messed up and left it. I was just in a rush to get here."

"Okay. Clam down. tell me what you like about journalism."

"Well I love journalism. I'd like to say that I have a passion for writing, and my teachers would always tell me that I was a great writer. I almost applied for the internship this year but I missed the deadline."

"Well if you had applied, I would have chosen you."

"Why?"

"Because you seem very enthusiastic about writing."

"I am," Katie said eagerly, "I love it and I really want the internship."

Asher's eyebrows raise at Katie. "Really?" Katie knew what was coming next, when Asher stood up from he chair and sat on the side of his desk and asked her, "How bad?" She took another deep breath and rejoined, "Bad. This internship means a lot to me."

Next thing Katie knows, Asher leans down to kiss her. "You can have the internship your willing." he says. Katie's speechless, and Asher takes that as an invitation to kiss Katie again.

"Stop." Katie murmurs and backs away.

Asher moves closer. "Why?"

"Stop!"Katie shouts, loud enough for Clare and Jennifer to hear. Clare and Jennifer rush into Asher's office. Asher's eyes flicker over to his two former interns now standing in his office.

"Clare? Jennifer?" Asher states their names, confused. "W-what are you two doing here?"

Katie runs over to Clare.

Asher tries to put the pieces together, "What is this? Some type of set up."

"Yes." Katie replied, pulling out her recorder. "We've got you recorded."

"Audio wont hold up." Asher grimaced.

"Video, too." Jennifer adds, walking over to Asher's book shelf and grabbing the camera she had hidden earlier that day, behind a Best Writer trophy. She grabbed the camera and stopped recording. "This thing has been recording for over 3 hours now. I wonder what everyone will think about Asher Shostak after they discover the truth about him."

* * *

**I am a horrid writer and this story is over :/**


End file.
